The present invention relates to golf. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for conveniently retrieving from a putting cup a golf ball.
The game of golf is popularly enjoyed the world around by enthusiasts of all ages. Unfortunately, the elderly or those having various disabilities are unable to fully enjoy the game when it becomes difficult to bend down below ground level to retrieve a golf ball from a putting cup. As a result, many such players simply give up the game.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art by providing a simple apparatus whereby a golf ball may be retrieved from a putting cup without bending downward. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that in no manner interferes with the otherwise ordinary play of the game of golf.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94a golf ball retrieval devicexe2x80x94generally comprises an attachment pin, for mating with the end of a golf club grip, and a holder adapted to be removably dependently attached to the attached pin. The holder is generally formed in the shape of hollow hemisphere. Additionally, the holder is preferably manufactured from a polycarbonate or like material in order to enable a slight spreading of two wings formed in the holder between two troughs in the sides of the holder. In this manner, the holder is adapted to apply a slight gripping force about a golf ball inserted into the holder.
Finally, many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.